urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah S. Dawson
Delilah S. Dawson — Author Website delilah s. dawson About the Author Delilah S. Dawson is a native of Roswell, Georgia and the author of the paranormal romance Blud series for Pocket, including WICKED AS THEY COME and WICKED AS SHE WANTS and two e-novellas, THE MYSTERIOUS MADAM MORPHO and THE PECULIAR PETS OF MISS PLEASANCE. Her short story THE THREE LIVES OF LYDIA is in Gallery's Carniepunk anthology, and her e-novella SHADOWMAN: FOLLOW ME BOY was commissioned by Amazon's Kindle Worlds program. Her first YA, a creepy paranormal called SERVANTS OF THE STORM will be available in August 2014 from Simon Pulse. RT Book Reviews has called her "a wonderfully fresh new voice!" and "on the fast track to the top of the genre!" and awarded WICKED AS SHE WANTS the May Seal of Excellence. Delilah is Associate Editor at www.CoolMomPicks.com and www.CoolMomTech.com. She's a geek of all trades, a synesthete, and the sort of person who saw Spawn in the theater and made other people angry by laughing. Find her online at www.delilahsdawson.com. Bring cupcakes. ~ delilah s. dawson: About Delilah S. Dawson comes from a long line of Roswell, GA natives. Originally named after two grandmothers and a dog, she grew up as Missy Southard and attended Roswell High School and the University of Georgia, where she graduated Magna Cum Laude with a BA in Studio Art. Her career gag reel includes stints as an art teacher, a balloon artist, a reptile vendor, various Disney princesses, a corpse, a cube monkey, a tour guide, a horseback riding instructor, a muralist, and a gallery supervisor. ~ Delilah S Dawson - FF Writing Style * Genres: *PNR / Steampunk Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings: * Awards Cover Artists Tony Mauro Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Delilah S. Dawson Quotes (Author of Wicked as They Come) ~ GR Notes External References Books: *delilah s. dawson: Books *delilah s. dawson: Free stories! *Blud series ~ Goodreads *Delilah S Dawson - FF *Blud - Series Bibliography - isfdb Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Delilah S. Dawson: BLUD SERIES The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Delilah S. Dawson: BLUD SERIES Reviews: *Delilah S. Dawson « Wicked Scribes *Review: Wicked After Midnight by Delilah S. Dawson - Fiction Vixen *Review: Wicked as They Come by Delilah S. Dawson - Fiction Vixen Interviews: *10 Questions with Blud Series Author and LitReactor Instructor Delilah S. Dawson | LitReactor *My Favorite Bit: Delilah S. Dawson talks about WICKED AS SHE WANTS | Mary Robinette Kowal *The Qwillery: Interview with Delilah S. Dawson, author of the Blud series - January 31, 2014 *The Qwillery: Interview with Delilah S. Dawson, author of the Blud series - May 5, 2013 *Delilah Dawson Stops by for a Chat: Part 2 | Virtual Napkins Author: *delilah s. dawson *Goodreads | Delilah S. Dawson (Author of Wicked as They Come) Community, Fan Sites: *Delilah S. Dawson (DelilahSDawson) on Twitter *delilah s. dawson on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Wicked as They Come (Blud #1) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|1. Wicked as They Come (2012, Blud #1) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12381722-wicked-as-they-come Wicked as She Wants (Blud #2) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|2. Wicked as She Wants (2013, Blud #2) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13635645-wicked-as-she-wants Wicked After Midnight (Blud #3) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|3. Wicked After Midnight (Blud #3) by Delilah S. Dawson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16120370-wicked-after-midnight Dangerous Women.jpg|0.5. Carniepunk (2013) Anthology: “The Three Lives of Lydia” — art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk 1.5.0The Mysterious Madam Morpho (Blud #1.5) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|1.5. The Mysterious Madam Morpho (2012, Blud #1.5) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13547687-the-mysterious-madam-morpho The Peculiar Pets of Miss Pleasance (Blud #1.6) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|The Peculiar Pets of Miss Pleasance (Blud #1.6) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15803686-the-peculiar-pets-of-miss-pleasance The Damsel and the Daggerman (Blud #2.5) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|2.5. The Damsel and the Daggerman (Jan 2014—Blud #2.5) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17258798-the-damsel-and-the-daggerman Category:Authors